Breaking Glass a NejiTen in 3 Parts
by High Rhulain
Summary: As Neji and Tenten look back on their joint lives, they discover that they have broken glass at almost every important main event in their lives... NejiTen NaruHina
1. Part 1 Meeting You

"Are they gone?" Tenten asked as Neji came back into the kitchen. He sighed.

"Yes, Hinata waved at me as they drove away."

Tenten smiled as she crossed the floor to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Naruto and Hinata are such a happy couple, aren't they?"

Neji shrugged. "Hinata's quite taken with him." He looked around the kitchen. "Let's get the dishes put away, shall we?"

Together, they began to wash the pots and pans. Neji rinsed out several glasses in the sink. Tenten suddenly laughed.

"What is it?" Neji asked. Tenten covered her mouth with a giggle.

"I just realized something. It might be coincidence, but every time something important has happened in our life together, we've broken some glass or another."

Neji frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tenten bent over to place their plates in the dishwasher. "Well, think about it. Remember when we first met?"

Neji grinned ruefully at the memory. "You mean at that dorm party in college?"

Tenten looked around the backyard that joined the two dorm houses. "Megumi, are you sure it's safe here?"

Her friend nodded and tugged on her arm. "My friend Aya from high school and her brother are hosting this. It shouldn't be dangerous."

Tenten looked around. All about her, sophomores and juniors mingled in the fenced-in grassy yard that joined the residence hall and the dorm of the next-door fraternity. She knew that Megumi's friend had a brother named Sasuke, who was very popular with their year. Megumi was a sophomore herself, but Tenten was a junior. Megumi's friend Aya was a sophomore. Between the two of them, the Uchiha siblings had managed to invite most of the dorm. They were using the lawn between their dorm and Akat Tsu Ki's dorm because their older brother, Itachi, was a member of the fraternity. He had arranged it so that they could use the common space.

Tenten looked around. There were strobe lights in the corner, currently turned off. A table against the fence held drinks and refreshments. She noticed a huge bowl of punch, which a guy she didn't know was mixing.

Megumi pointed. "Hey, it's Aya! Tenten-chan, you don't mind if I leave you here, do you?"

"Um, I guess not," Tenten said. Megumi wandered off into the crowd, leaving Tenten alone.

"H-Hey, Tenten," someone stammered. Tenten turned.

"Hey, Hinata! I didn't know you had gotten out of class!"

Hinata was Tenten's roommate. They shared several classes together, but one of Hinata's was supposed to be around this time.

"W-well," Hinata stammered, poking her fingers together, "I k-k-kind of sk-k-kipped."

"But that's OK, dattebayo!" someone cheered. Tenten and Hinata turned to see one of the boys from their dorm standing right behind them. He had two root beers.

"Root beer, Hinata? It's the last one, there's nothing else but punch." he said. Hinata blushed.

"Um, no, that's OK, Naruto-kun," she said. "B-But maybe T-tenten-chan w-would like one?"

"Thanks!" Tenten took the root beer Naruto offered her. He grinned at Hinata once again.

"Come on, Hina-chan, they've got a DJ! Wanna dance?"

Tenten looked over the crowd to see a large man with platinum blonde hair standing behind the DJ board. She recognized him as Hidan, one of the Akat Tsu Ki frat boys.

"Sure," Hinata said, blushing furiously. "Just d-don't let N-Neji-k-kun see…" Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Then let's go!"

Tenten was left alone, an icy root beer in hand. She drained the last of it and went over to the table to find a trash can to throw it away in.

By this time the party had been going on for a long time. Tenten caught a glimpse of Sasuke with Sakura and Ino, two roommates just down the hall from her and Hinata, leaning on his every word. Naruto and Hinata were gyrating furiously in the dance space, and Megumi was nowhere to be seen. Tenten saw a girl with black hair leaning against the wall of the dorm, making out with a boy with red, spiky hair and a tattoo.

"Strange…" Tenten murmured. It was odd. Normally Sasuke wasn't laughing so hard that he was crying. Nor would Aya, Megumi had assured her, allow herself to be kissed in her right mind. Come to think of it, Tenten had seen a lot of people acting, well…oddly…

She dropped her can in the trash and turned around, only to be met by a solid wall. A warm, breathing solid wall. Someone grabbed her arm as she tried to twist by. Tenten found herself staring up in the face of a boy who looked a lot like Hinata. He had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and the pearly eyes of Hinata. But his eyes weren't the friendly ones of Hinata, they were unfocused in some odd way. Then Tenten caught a whiff of the smell on his clothes. This man was drunk.

How could he be DRUNK?!? Tenten thought wildly. There's no alcohol here!

"You look familiar," the man murmured. Tenten's heart was beating wildly. She had just realized what was going on…everyone else was drunk, too. That meant…

Tenten gasped as he reeled her in closer.

"You're pretty, too," he slurred. Tenten's eyes were wide with fear as she felt his breath getting closer to her face.

"Please…let me go…" she gasped. Her hand groped for something, anything to defend herself with…

There was alcohol somewhere at this party. Wherever it was, it meant that there was danger here. Tenten had to get out of here and warn her friends. Something wasn't right. But this man wasn't letting her go. His face got closer and closer. She groped frantically behind her, trying to free herself. But he was too strong. And just as his lips started to brush hers…

She found it. Her fingers closed over something smooth, cool, and hard. Without hesitating, Tenten raised the object and brought it down hard over his head!

SMASH!

The boy staggered, looking slightly stunned as the remnants of the contents of the huge bottle dripped down his face. Tenten's arm shook as she pulled the neck and remnants of the top of the bottle closer so she could read the label.

Rum.

Her eyes found the punch bowl, and that was that.

Then the residence hall door flew open, and the Residence Director came out, hands on hips.

"What's going on here?" Kurenai Yuhi demanded angrily. Tenten hurried over.

"Miss Yuhi, someone's spiked the punch! Everyone's getting drunk!"

Kurenai clapped her hands.

"Listen up, everybody! This party is now OVER!"

The noise level died down. Kurenai took the shard from Tenten and raised it over her head.

"If I EVER find out who spiked the punch," Kurenai said, "I will punish that person or persons SEVERELY."

"Akat Tsu Ki was in charge of the drinks."

Aya had emerged from her corner. Tenten couldn't tell whether she was sober or not, but her words were steady.

Kurenai shook her head. "That was a foolish, dangerous prank, boys. I'll be talking to the headmistress about this one."

The boys of Akat Tsu Ki looked as guilty as rats trapped in the pantry. Kurenai motioned behind her.

"Get back to your dorms, everyone. NOW."

The next morning, Tenten was just about to leave the building to get to her next class when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw the drunk from last night standing there looking sheepish. She glared coldly at him.

"What do YOU want?"

"It's just, well…" he scuffed the ground with his shoe. "I was kind of stupid last night, and, um…"

"You were drunk," Tenten said coldly. He winced.

"Yes, well, I didn't know they'd spiked the punch, and, well…I was just wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime this week. You know, just to make up for what I did while UTI."

Tenten looked him over head to toe. He sincerely looked repentant. She sighed.

"Alright, I have nothing better to do this Friday."

"7:00, right here?"

"Sure." Tenten spun around on her heel and marched out before he could say another word. Then she backtracked.

"Say, what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, it would be kind of helpful to actually know WHO I'm going out with," Tenten said icily. The boy nodded.

"I'm Neji. Neji Hyuuga."

"Hinata's brother?!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji laughed.

"No, her cousin. I'm in the year ahead of you, I'm a senior."

"Then why were you at the party?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged.

"I've always been on good terms with at least one of the Uchiha. It helps to know the rich folks around here."

"Alright then, Neji-san, 7:00 on Friday it is."


	2. Part 2: Loving You

Neji closed the dishwasher with a click.

"Come on, Tenten, we were stupid college kids. You could at least have been a little more sympathetic."

"What can I say?" his wife laughed. "You were high on punch that had been spiked with rum, and I wasn't quite ready to forgive you yet."

"Well, you did." Neji took two clean glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with ice. "At least soon enough that I was soon your regular for dates."

Tenten nodded as she finished drying the last pot. "We got to know each other really well. Everyone laughed at us: the unlikely couple, Neji the senior and Tenten the junior." She frowned thoughtfully. "I remember telling you one night that I was sad that I wasn't going to have another year with you, cause you were graduating that year. I thought I wasn't going to see you again. But you surprised me."

"Hnn, I told you we'd have our last date later that week," Neji recalled as he filled the glasses with water. Tenten smiled.

"It WAS our last date."

"So where are we going?" Tenten climbed into Neji's silver sports car with a flick of her hair. Neji couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. She was dazzling tonight: wearing flowing silver silk. She wore no jewelry, her hair twisted up into a fancy updo. Her dress was spaghetti-strapped, hugging her body until it reached her waist. From there it fell in soft sheets around her, billowing slightly like a princess' dress.

Neji shook his head like a dog coming out of water and climbed into the driver's seat. He felt in his glove compartment and came out with a clean handkerchief. Tenten frowned at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"You'll see."

Neji gently tied the handkerchief over her eyes, his hands gentle behind the nape of her neck. She turned to look at him, or where she supposed he was. She was blindfolded quite well.

"Why'd you do that?"

Neji started his car. "You'll see."

He drove them into the city, listening to Tenten's constant stream of chatter. He parallel-parked in front of a lovely façade and turned to Tenten. He pulled off the blindfold.

"OK, you can look now."

Tenten gasped. "Neji! You have a membership here?!?"

Neji smirked. "I told you, it pays to know the rich people."

They were looking up at the front door of the Harbour Club, one of the fanciest clubs there was in the city of Konoha. Neji opened the door and bowed like he was doorman. Tenten giggled.

"You're so funny, Neji," she laughed, brushing past him. Neji smoothed his tux down and followed her in.

The dress code in the Harbour Club was one of evening wear. Neither Tenten nor Neji looked out of place. They were seated at a small table for two. The waiter poured water into their crystal glasses and left.

Tenten picked up the menu, looked over it once, and put it down, sighing.

"I don't want to eat anything."

"Fine. Then starve. It's a common enough occurrence among the rich, who knows, it might actually be considered fashionable here."

Tenten laughed again at his wry sense of humor. Neji was suddenly aware of the weight of the little black box in his pocket. It seemed to weigh three tons. This was his only chance- if he screwed up, he might never be able to try again. He was a senior, graduation was imminent. He had to do it now. His fingers reached into his tux pocket, curling over the little box…

BLAM.

The explosion made Tenten scream as the glass of water before her shattered into a thousand pieces. Neji grabbed her arm and dragged her under the table. The long white floor-length linen hid them quite well. Screams and shouts echoed in the club, accompanied by the tinkle of shattering glass and china as people leapt up and fled the gunman. Tenten was shivering in Neji's arms, he looked down to see that she was leaning against his chest, his arms were around her waist, her hands pinned beneath his. The cries and shouts about them faded into the next room over, the billiard room. Tenten was turning pale. Neji had to calm her down before she fainted.

Tenten was feeling weak, the shock of seeing a bullet pass through her glass had frightened her immensely. Neji's strong arms were about her waist, holding her against his chest. She could feel his heart beating under his tux and felt her heart fall into sync with his pattern.

Suddenly, Tenten heard something in her ear. Neji's lips were inches from it, his breath tickling her ear. He was saying something, something passionate, something loving…

Tenten's eyes went wide as Neji poured out his innermost soul into her ear, confessing his burning love for her. He would die without her; he needed her by his side forever. He would never sleep again if he knew that she was gone. Then she felt his hand over hers, his fingers pushing something onto the ring finger of her left hand. He was still whispering things that made Tenten's heart pound and her mind race. Neji loved her. He LOVED her…


	3. Part 3: Wedding You and some news!

"Did they ever find out what that gunman was doing in the club?" Tenten asked as she and Neji went into the living room, both with glasses of water. Neji shrugged.

"It was in the paper or something. Apparently he was a terrorist, assigned to assassinate one of the other club members. He must have had really poor aim; his shot shouldn't have shattered your glass."

"How long were we under that table?" Tenten asked.

"We stayed there until the police got him," Neji recalled. "Then we got up and went to the club across the street and danced all night long."

Tenten sighed. "Such romantic memories." She dug something out of a cabinet and crossed to the couch where Neji was reclining. She tucked her legs underneath her and spread the photo album across both of their knees. Neji glanced at the cover- their wedding album. Tenten opened the crinkly pages. She flipped a few in silence, then laughed.

"Ha! The photographer caught you at just the right moment!"

Neji leaned over to see a picture of himself glaring at his foot, while Tenten blushed behind the veil that he had only half pulled back. Naruto and Lee were doubled up laughing in the corner of the picture. He grinned.

"Oh yeah, that little prank they pulled at our wedding. Yeah, that involved broken glass, too."

Neji brushed an invisible speck of dirt off his tuxedo and sighed nervously. The organ was playing the processional, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were coming up the aisle. His cousin Hinata was on Lee's arm. Hinata was the maid of honor, and Lee the best man. Rock Lee was another senior in Neji's year; Neji's roommate, in fact. Neji's heart raced as the organ played the bridal processional.

And there she was- his living angel.

She came to the front on the arm of Lee's father, Maito Gai. She smiled at him as she took her place beside him. And the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together…"

They exchanged vows, rings, hands. Finally, the priest finished the blessing and nodded to Neji.

"You may kiss the bride."

Neji turned to Tenten and took a deep breath. He reached out for her veil, taking a step closer to her…

CRUNCH.

Neji looked down as he heard Naruto and Lee behind him start to snigger. He saw a small white linen bag with the remains of what must have been a crystal glass inside it. Slowly, the congregation began to laugh along with the men who had pulled the prank. Neji realized that Lee, when he was handing Neji his ring, must have nudged the bag between them with his foot. He finished pulling back Tenten's veil and kissed her deeply, to the combined cheers and laughs of the onlookers.

"Neji, what was the whole glass-in-a-bag thing about?" Tenten asked as they stood in the reception room. Neji grinned nastily.

"Don't worry about it, I have a SURPRISE for the guys who pulled it."

"A toast! A toast!" Megumi was standing on her chair, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of delight.

"To the newlyweds!" a boy with a barking laugh cried. Megumi turned to the boy who had stolen her toast. His eyes twinkled at her as he laughed.

Neji stopped Tenten as she was about to sip from her flute. He interlocked his arm with hers. Tenten smiled as she caught on. With their arms intertwined, Neji and Tenten drank the first toast.

Naruto cheered along with everyone else. He came up to the groom.

"Hey, Neji, you want me to take that for you?"

"Hnn, dobe, he still has toasts to go." It was Sasuke. He looked at Neji, who nodded. It was time. He looked across the crowd for the person he wanted and motioned at her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, do ya want me to…"

Hinata appeared next to Naruto's side, looking at Neji innocently.

"Neji-kun? Did you want me?"

"Yes, I did."

Hinata gasped as Sasuke nudged her as he passed, knocking her into Naruto. At the same time, Neji placed his glass at their feet. Naruto's foot knocked into it as he staggered back under Hinata's weight his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. It shattered. Neji and Sasuke started laughing, along with those who had been around at the moment.

Naruto was confused. "Um, Neji, what was that all about?"

Hinata was looking at Naruto and blushing as deeply as it was possible to blush. Then Naruto caught on to Neji's prank. He grinned shiftily at Neji.

"Oh, right. Well, if I've stepped on the glass…"

Hinata gasped as Naruto swept her up in his arms and kissed her!

Lee appeared, laughing heartily.

"Alright, Neji-san, I give up," he said jovially. "That was a good prank. And Naruto-san, great comeback!"

"I still don't get it," Tenten said, confused. Neji laughed, along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee.

"Don't worry, dear heart," Neji said, pressing her against his chest. "It's not important. Time to cut the cake!"

Tenten pointed at the next picture. It was one of Tenten opening wide as Neji's fingers poked the first bite of wedding cake into her mouth. At the same time, she was placing another bite of cake on Neji's tongue. They were smiling and everyone in the background was laughing.

"Such good memories," she sighed. Neji wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took a sip of his ice water.

"Remember when you first told me you were pregnant with Linh?"

Tenten laughed. "You dropped your reading glasses on the floor, you were so excited and surprised."

Neji flipped through the wedding photo album, smiling at memories gone by.

"I'm so glad Naruto and Hinata did get married," Tenten said absently. "They're such a happy couple."

"You've said that already." Neji was frowning at a picture of himself and Tenten kneeling at the bar in the church. It looked like someone had written something on the bottoms of his shoes in whiteout…

"And Megumi met Kiba at our wedding," Tenten mused. "She's got a girl of her own now, a little younger than Linh, I think."

Neji had just discovered what Naruto and Lee must have written on the bottoms of his shoes.

Save me!

He scowled and slammed the book shut. Tenten looked over at him.

"Neji-kun? What's wrong?"

Neji frowned. "Oh, just another prank I discovered. I'm going to have to take it up with Naruto next time we have them over for dinner."

"What was it?" Tenten asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Nothing." Neji was so distracted that he missed Tenten laying her glass on the coffee table and saying something. He picked up his own but stayed leaned forward, thinking about nothing in particular.

"Neji-kun? I have some news from earlier today," Tenten said yet again. Neji was still distracted.

"What news?"

Tenten took his free hand and laid it over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant again."

Neji dropped his glass.

The End.


End file.
